Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention are related to a sightseeing inner city touring vehicle and more particularly, to a sightseeing inner city tour vehicle with a theater.
Description of Related Art
Conventional tour buses are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Regrettably, conventional tour buses are commuter buses with added creature comforts for long journeys. Some have modified interior configurations in terms of seating and use of entertainment stations and so on for a more comfortable and entertaining ride along a long journey, but the actual bus design is not for sightseeing. In general, touring buses are used to transport passengers over a long distance from one city or state to another city or state. The entertainment system provided by these touring buses is for entertainment of passengers over long distances, similar to viewing a video over long distance flight in an aircraft.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current touring buses mentioned above, a need exists for a sightseeing touring vehicle with theater that would provide an open space interior architecture to allow sightseeing touring patrons optimal views of surrounding sights, including a view of a video display while maintaining all the creature comforts of a conventional vehicle.